


the world's moving too fast

by wolfchester



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: F/M, i just needed to write some fluff OK, zoe and senne are the parents robbe needs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 18:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21462646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfchester/pseuds/wolfchester
Summary: zoe and senne playing mom and dad to robbe, and spilling other secrets.
Relationships: Zoë Loockx/Senne De Smet
Kudos: 73





	the world's moving too fast

**Author's Note:**

> a lil fic to tide us over until robbe and sander figure their shit out xxxxx

“Did you talk to Robbe?”

Zo ë shuts the bedroom door behind her and leans against it, letting her head softly fall against the wood. She’s tired. So tired.

On the bed, Senne stretches his arms and crosses his hands behind his head, looking over at her with a knowing smile. “Yes, I did.”

“And how did it go?”

“I’m not sure. He didn’t say much.” He motions for her to sit down next to him, and she does so, even if it’s rather reluctant. But being close to Senne always makes her melt, and so she tucks her head into the slope of his shoulder, breathing out a loud sigh.

“I worry so much about him. I don’t know why.”

Senne smiles and kisses the top of her head. “Mama Zo ë. That’s what you are.”  Zo ë grumbles in reply and Senne just kisses her again. “He did tell me a bit about what happened, though. Said he was on his bike and he stumbled into a fight with a bunch of guys from the private school.”

Zo ë whips her head up, almost bashing her forehead into Senne’s in the process. “On his bike?” she asks incredulously. “He told me he was coming out of a pub and got pulled into a fight outside.”

Senne raises an eyebrow. “A pub?” He frowns. “He didn’t mention that.”

“Do you think he’s lying to us?”  Zo ë asks, pulling at her lips with her fingers, biting down on a nail anxiously. Senne reaches up to gently move her hand away from her mouth and intertwines his fingers with hers. 

“I don’t know why he would have a reason to,” he says.

“I don’t feel good about this, Senne,”  Zo ë says, voice breaking at his name, and he tugs her closer until she is back in the crook of his arm, and he is brushing through her hair with a soft touch. 

“I know,” he replies.

“Did you see the bruises? He looked awful.”

“I know.”

“Maybe we should take him to a hospital.”

“Maybe.”

“He could have internal bleeding. This is serious, Senne.”

“I know, little mama. I know. And we’ll help him together. Milan, too.”

Zo ë sighs again and relaxes into his chest, letting herself be enveloped in his arms, letting him kiss the side of her forehead once, twice, three times. “I overheard Robbe and Milan talking about something the other day. I’m not sure what, but it sounded like there was some...secret.”

“You think it has something to do with that time we saw Robbe, you know, in the car?”

She shrugs. “I don’t know. Maybe.”

Senne shuffles down and leans back into the pillows, taking  Zo ë with him and making them more comfortable by tucking the grey blanket  she always keeps on their bed around them. “Whatever it is—if it’s  _ that _ —we wait for Robbe to tell us himself.”

He feels  Zo ë nod against his chest. “I just worry about him. So much.”

“You’re doing a good job, baby,” Senne whispers into her ear before pressing a kiss to the shell of it. “You’re a good friend.”

They lay like that for a while, letting the early afternoon sun bathe them in warmth and pale yellow light, feeling the beat of each other’s hearts. 

“I got a letter in the mail last week,”  Zo ë says after a long moment of peaceful silence. 

“Hmm?” Senne asks. “A letter about what?”

She swallows thickly.  Zo ë wasn’t intending on telling Senne about this so soon—maybe ever, as she hadn’t yet decided if she was going to go through with it or not—but in lying here with him she has remembered how much he loves her, no matter the teething problems they’d been having, and how badly he would want to know. 

“Police. They want me to testify against Viktor.”

Senne inhales sharply. “Really?”

Tucked into his chest,  Zo ë is unable to read his face, and so squeezes her eyes shut in anticipation of some argument. Instead, Senne just says, “About fucking time.”

“What?” she says, turning at once and pushing herself up on his chest to look at him. He’s smiling. “Why are you happy? He’s your brother!”

“Yes,” Senne replies, reaching out a hand to brush a lock of hair behind her ear. “But someone, at some point, has to let him know he can’t get away with the shit that he does.”

It’s not the reaction she expected, but should she have been surprised? Senne is always supportive of her, always loves her. “Really?”

“Yes, really. This will be difficult, and I know you’re scared, but I’ll be there with you every step of the way.” He cranes his neck to kiss her, and she falls down on his chest again, letting him press his mouth to her lips. “You’re a fucking Amazon woman,  Zo ë, you know that?” He says it with such admiration, such sincerity, that  Zo ë’s chest grows tight with love.

“An Amazon and a mama. What will I be tomorrow, then?” she asks with a laugh, and Senne replies with a kiss to her cheek, and then the other.

“A superhero, maybe.  _ Wonder  _ _ Zo _ _ ë. _ How does that sound?” he says, and she laughs into the kiss, and everything is bright and beautiful. 

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr !! @tommeshelby


End file.
